Recently, various types of cassette tape loading mechanisms have been used in video cassette recorders and the like. One example of these conventional mechanisms is described by referring to the attached drawing.
FIG. 6 is a side view depicting a structure of the conventional cassette tape loading mechanism. FIG. 6 lists the following elements: cassette tape 1, cassette holder 2, link arm 3, top plate 4, side plate 5, chassis frame 6, back plate 7, up-spring 8, sliding shaft A 9, and sliding shaft B 10.
The cassette holder 2 has a locking hook 2a beneath its lower plate, and both side faces of the holder 2 are supported by a pair of link arms 3. The cassette tape 1 (illustrated with chain double-dashed line) can be inserted into the holder 2 and held therein. The up-springs 8 are anchored between the holder 2 and the link arms 3, and forces the holder 2 upward (along an arrow direction A.) The top plate 4 couples the side faces of the holder 2 around an upper face of the cassette tape 1 inserted, and has a notch (not shown) around a cassette entrance so that users can take out the cassette tape with fingers. The holder 2 also has the similar notch for the same purpose. The side plate 5 has a guide groove 5a on its side face. The sliding shaft A 9 disposed on the link arms 3 slides along the groove 5a. A bottom face of the side plate 5 is fixed to the chassis frame 6. The back plate 7 couples both the side plates 6 in their front around the rear face of the cassette 1 inserted.
An operation of the above mechanism is detailed here. First, the cassette tape 1 is inserted into the cassette holder 2 stayed at an upper end position. Second, the cassette holder 2 together with the cassette tape 1 is pressed downward (along an arrow direction B) from the top plate 4. The locking hook 2a disposed beneath the lower face of the holder 2 is then engaged with a sliding lock shaft (not shown) so that the holder 2 is locked, whereby the cassette tape 1 is completely loaded.
When the cassette 1 is taken out, a sliding lock shaft (not shown) disposed on the chassis frame 6 slides and releases the engagement with the locking hook 2a. Then the pair of up-springs 8 force the holder 2 upward (along the arrow A direction). The sliding shaft B 10 supported by the link arms 3 hits an end of the guide groove 2b disposed on the side face of holder 2, whereby the cassette holder 2 is fixed at its upper end position, where the cassette 1 can be taken out from the holder 2.
In this conventional structure, up-lifted distance of the holder 2 is so small that the user has a difficulty to pinch the cassette tape 1. If the up-lifted distance would be increased, a clearance between the bottom face of the holder 2 and the back plate 7 misleads users to put the cassette into the mechanism through the clearance.